My Big Mistake
by Asamiuta
Summary: Ino use to have normal. theneverything turn up side down. When Shika leaves her and Saukra leaves sasuke. Can one Drunk Night change there live? Or just change her? At Start it is InoSasu. But will change by End so please dont worries :P
1. Chapter 1

My Huge Mistake

Hi Guys! This is my first story. So please Read and review. The language gets pretty bad, and there is fighting. :D Rated M. And I do not own Naruto. :DD

PLEASE ENJOY!

This font means thoughts.

**********************************STARTING HERE*************************************

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Yamanaka Ino. Well hell, I don't even know what to do anymore… So it's like someone always walks in at the wrong moment then never lets you explain what happened! Now I'm just rambling and your really confused. Ok let me start from the beginning.

-Flash Back-

So it was a Monday. (Everything bad starts on Monday's) Asuma-Sensei picked me up like every morning. He was my lifesaver I live really far from my school. (Well I'll be honest ever since my parent died. I had a hard time so I began living with Asuma. He always been like a second farther) He car smelled like smoke. (Always did) When I arrived at school I would always hang around sensei's class till Saku-Chan, Sasu-Chan, KarKar-Chan, or Sika-kun got to school.

Sasuke was the first to get to school. He ran in the classroom with an annoying voice yelling "INNOOO-Chan!" mimicking has I use to talk to him when I was younger. I replied with a classic Sasuke move and ignored him then look over and smiled; Sasuke smiled back then walked over a hugged me. I hugged back. Him was the best guy ever; he had changed so much. We were great friend. Sakura and Sasuke had been dating for two years straight. I still have a little crush on him as he did me, but mostly we were friends. At that time Shika and I had been dating for about 9 months.

Well that week fell apart quick. On Wednesday Shika broke my heart in to millions of piece. Of course I acted like I didn't care. (Well if I told Asuma he would have probably killed him.) Then Friday came (Thank God) Sakura and Sasuke had had this huge fight and Sakura ended then and there. That was my last day of school for a month. Sakura was always busy hanging with this guy.

So it was Sasuke and I of the time (Karin and Suigetsu were always tighter being around them made me sick, Cause I was alone.) Sasuke's brother, Itachi, often left Sasuke alone in their house. Sasuke had very nice home large and full of room. (Sasuke and Itachi had offered to let me stay after my parents, but I said no. I would feel sooo bad if I did.) I had stayed the night at his house so many times before it was normal. But this time was different. Itachi had just turn 20 there was a fridge full of alcohol. Itachi had just left a few minutes before I got there.

I opened the door (Only Sakura and I had keys to this house.) As I walked in Sasuke was laying face in the couch, looking asleep. I giggled quietly then wonder up the stair to put my stuff down. . Sasuke had always had really quiet foot step. (He loved to sneak up on my and scare me.) I smelled someone drenched in alcohol. I spun around and looked at the drunk off his ass Uchiha. He's onyx were red from tears. I was shocked I had never seen Sasuke cry. "Sasuke-kun! What's wrong!" I was really worried about him. (I almost never called him Sasuke-kun anymore.)

He wiped his eyed and said " That fight we had…I miss her, she won't answer me Ino-Chan." Listening to him talk to me like that made my heart drop. I hugged him and he held me really close. I spoke up " Sasuke-Chan it will be fine Saku-Chan will turn around just give her time." I didn't have the heart to tell him about how Sakura was hanging with this mystery man. "I don't understand how you can be so strong….Shikamaru just dropped u like a old toy…I mean I wanted to just hit him.." Sasuke slurred a bit. I sighed then stated " I am not strong. When he did that I was heartbroken..I felt like he ripped my heart out and smashed it with a hammer," I began to tear up " I cried myself to sleep those last few day of school."

Sasuke looked at me with a dumb shocked look. "Ino-Chan.. Im sorry I should have said that a bit nicer.." I could tell he felt pretty bad. I rubbed my eyes then said with a smile " So are you a least gonna share Emo Boy." I giggled loudly. Sasuke smirked " I sure will."

*******************************End Of Chapter**************************

Soo im still getting use to posting so please bare with me! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Just hoping I didn't to anything to stupid. I just kept my eyes closed because opening them hurt like hell. I heard Sasuke groan I think neither of us knew what the fuck just happened last night. He sat up and whispered "OH shit...I think i fucked up big time." I heard Sasuke get up and look around in a very frantic (and loud) manner. I layed there and listen to him freak out.

I started to worry so I acted like I just woke up then sat up. Opening my eye i see very much naked Uchiha. I scream "Sasuke put some clothes on!" He got upset then yelled back " Don't yell at me my head hurt! And your naked too!" I freezed when he said that. "SASUKE WILL YOU LOOK AWAY!" He gave me that face of "Are you really giving a fuck" I glared then wonder Wait why was Sasuke sleep naked with me? I mean we would normaly share a bed. (but dressed.) Sakura never cared I mean she know I would never do anything to hurt her. " Sasuke if this is some fucking joke im going to kill you." I told him even though i would never hurt him. He smirked "Oh yeah, because I would so fake this Ino-Chan. I would totally strip your ass naked and cuddle you for shits and giggles."

I covered myself then laughed. " Well whatever did happen I would be fine with I mean we like best friends and we can handle it," I said with a smile. Sasuke smiled a little(fianlly put some fucking pants on) " Yea I mean everything will be fine..." I could tell he didn't want to tell me something, but I didn't really wanna know. He told me maybe a hot shower would be good for me. I grabed me my stuff and a towel. When I got back to the room Sasuke had changed the sheets. " Fresh sheets? That's so sweet of you Sasu-Chan,"

I giggled. He smiled, "Well if we wanna forget new sheets is the best way to go." I started to feel sick the week. like I was getting the flu, I asked "Sasuke...When Itachi coming home...I think im getting the flu." He forwned " I learn somethings thing from Ani...I'll get his kit here. Just laying down...and take the shirt off, the stethoscope doesn't work with cloth. It's kinda old." I noded then slowly took my shirt off then layed down. Sasuke walked out with Nursing Kit. (Itachi was a Doctor but we called him .) I was on the couch ( Oh my god there couch was sooo comfy.) Sasuke sat on his knees then was looking at me with a puzzeled look " You look fine," he put the stethoscope on then put the slip the cold (as fuck) metal part under my bra then asked me to breath. (He hand were cold too.) Then the worst this possible happened, Sakura walked in and started freaking out.

She yell " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Sasuke stood up " Sakura calm down it nothing Ino just not feeling well." he said in a very calm manner. " It doesn't look like nothing! Really Sasuke if you gonna be taking to seduce my best friend at least don't lie!" I could tell by the air Sasu-Chan was getting angry, I turned around " Saku-Chan.. it's not he's fault I came her looking Itachi to help me , but he wasn't here so Sasuke was helping me." Sakura just blow up in rage... Something else had happened to make her angry I mean she was being crazy.

"Ino how could take him from me!" she yelled. Sasuke knew that would hurt me, he looked at Sakura with his black eyes. " What the hell is wrong with you! You very well know that would never happen! If just gonna acted like this Sakura just leave because your not MY Sakura." She left in rage then I sat there watching my best friend leave,that broke my heart. I sat there with a blank face for hours Sasuke told me. I had just lost my best friend and my boyfriend with in two weeks.

-Flashback End-

Yes well my life has sucked these past month had sucked and school is back. Oh and did I mention i missed my period which doesn't make any sense well because I'm a virgin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tomorrow was the first day back to school; Ino didn't want to go. Sakura was gone and so was Shika too. _What is the point of going? I mean I think Saku-Chan is still mad at me, _she thought to herself. She would be alone for the first time in a few years. Ino walked down stair and sat to watch TV with Asuma. "Well, this is a surprise, you almost never watch television with me," Asuma smiled as her pull Ino close to him fof a big 'Daddy loves you hug' she giggled and cuddled while starting to watch Storage Wars with him. Asuma had order pizza for dinner, Ino's favorite. He could tell something what wrong. They were both sitting at the table eating, when Asuma finally spoke up " Ino-Chan…what's wrong?" Ino sighed. " It's nothing Asuma..just I don't want to go to school." He thought it was only cause of Shikamaru and his new girlfriend, which Ino had no clue. "You don't have to go. I will just say you didn't feel good, plus I can just bring you note and homework," he smiled. Ino bright blue eye light up, "Really!? That would be the best! Thanks Daddy!" Asuma smiled and nodded.

***************************Next Day************************************

It was about Ten in the morning, there was a knock at Ino's window. Ino woke up and saw Sasuke with a bloodstain on his shirt. She got up and open her window then said " Sasu-Chan! What Happened!" Sasuke replied " That bastard he was calling you things and was showing off that girl Temari." There were always rumor that Temari had slept with her brother. " So I punch him in the face then we started to fight, you are my friend and no one is going to talk bad about you," Sasuke said in a very serious voice. Ino was shocked, "Sasuke-kun….you didn't have to." He dropped his bag then pulled her close, " But I wanted too Ino-Chan. No matter what happened even if I'm mad at you no one will saying anything bad about, Sakura kinda punch Temari cause she called you a whore and Sakura said only I get to call you that." Ino smiled then cuddled Sasuke in their embrace. Ino told Sasuke to take off his shirt so she could wash it, he agreed to the cute blonde. He laid on the blonde bed _I still haven't told Ino-Chan what happened. God that's all I can think about. I feel like a perv. _Sasuke thought to himself. "Here," Ino said tossing Sasuke one of Asuma's shirts. He frowned, "I don't wanna put a shirt on honey!" Sasuke smirked " I want you to come lay with me Ino-Chan" He knew that would make Ino blushes like hell " Sasuke, no. I mean we can't. It's just…" she got really nervous. Sasuke sighed " Ino-Chan I think it is time I told you what happened that night…" Ino looked at him with puzzled face, " But Sasuke I thought we forget it?" He looked into her eyes and said "you can't remember, but I do. Every little thing. And god I can't forgot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
*****************************Sasuke's Flashback***************************

Well, my day was pretty shitty to start. When I got home Itachi was packing he was needed in the hospital in another town. Itachi told I could drink whatever so I drank about four beers before Ino got there. I was laying with my face in the couch to try and block out my pain. Then I heard my best friend walk in and giggle at me. I got up walking to her room then she turned around and had asked me what was wrong and I told her and she told me her feeling. Later she was drunk off her ass and started to flirt with me. "Sasuke-Kun, I don't know what I do without you," she slurred. I laughed and said "You would freak out most likely." Then something came over me and leaned in and kissed Ino. (It wasn't just any kiss) That one kiss lead me and the blonde to have a hot make-out session. My boner raised like cobra about to attack. We made out and found our way to the bedroom. I threw her onto the bed. Then she whispered with a giggle "I'm a virgin," this made me freeze she was so drunk ,but so hot and I knew she trusted me. I didn't stop I kissed and sucked on her neck leaving a mark. I stripped her naked and kissed down that sexy curvy body. I looked up at her and watch her blushed while I was kissing her wetness. I started to lick inside her, she moans. Her moan was sweet and innocent. It made the bulge in my pants get bigger. I think she felt it. She asked me to lay down. I couldn't tell the hot naked blonde no. I watched the young blonde go and undo my pants, god it just got bigger. Ino let my penis free and I groaned. She started to lick it and I started to get harder. (It started to get painful.) I wanted to pin her down and fuck her so hard. "Ino-Chan…I want to be inside you…" I whined a bit. The blonde laid down for me. I went to get a condom. Ino whined " No! i wanna feel you inside me!" I was a bit tipsy myself so I listen to Ino. I got in between the beautiful girl's legs and was positioning myself to enter her virgin wetness. I started to put myself into her; she was so tight. I groaned as I slowly pushed in more watching to make sure I was being gentle. ( Ino was my first virgin. Sakura had lost her virginity to Gaara.) I penetrated her all the way. I was about to just cum. It was just soo warm and tight. I watched as her eyes started to fill with pleasure. I started to rock my hips, as she moaned my name. I could feel the muscles inside her started to contract. Ino arched her back up and came. I could hold it; I tried to pull out, but it was to tight. I came inside her.  
***************************Flash Back End***************************  
Ino gave Sasuke this blank stare, she was lost for words. Sasuke was blushing and had a boner. Ino finally spoke and said" Well, Sasu-Chan I mean I'm not mad. I trust you. It was gonna happened between us sooner or later." Her words made him feel better and not guilty. Sasuke started to speak," I'm glad you're not upset with me Ino-Chan." She smiles then voice came from the doorway. "oh she might not be, but your both in shit ton of trouble." This voice was the voice of Asuma. And boy did he look pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Asuma had yelled at them till he had to leave to head by to work. Sasuke sighed when he finally left. "Oh shit…i thought he was gonna kill me, I'm glad he's letting us still hang out." Ino sat there and nodded " I'm sorry he blamed you for everything." Ever since Sasuke told her what had happened; she wanted to feel it and remember this time. Sasuke was sitting on her bed; Ino got up and straddled him. Sasuke looking into her eyes "Ino what are you doing? We can't do thi-" He was cut off by her lips passionately pressed against his. There tongues dance together; Sasuke slid his hand up her shirt and under her bra. He cupped one of her prefect breast and massaged it as they kissed. Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and watch her pant. Ino felt hot. She could feel in her panties the wetness coming from her excited pussy; her body knew what was gonna happen next, but she wasn't too sure. " Ino-Chan are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Ino responded "Yes I just feel warm," she started to take off her night shirt, then Ino started to take off his shirt. "Sasuke-Kun will you take your pants off?' Ino asked as she let Sasuke up. It took the raven haired boy less then a minute to strip to his boxers. Ino was laying in her bed with her leg propped up, but a bit closed. Sasuke open her legs with a bit of force; this made her blush. She had never seen Sasuke so rough and demanding for something. Ino snapped out of her thinking when she felt his tongue lick though her wet panties. "Sasuke! Don't lick there!" Ino gasped . He gave me a look, that meant I already tasted you before. The blondes face turned red; Sasuke went back to licking and nibbling. She moaned " Ohhh .. Sasuke-kun!" He smiled more then sat up and started to undo his pants. Ino blushed more , watching him. Sasuke threw off his pants and underwear, then crawled on top of her and pushed his hard penis inside her slowly. Ino moans loudly "OH GOD! SASUKE!" Sasuke smiles "Your so much livelier," he starts to rock his hips into her. She moaned and scratched his back. He groaned and rocked faster "God your just sooo tight Ino!" Shivers went through out her body and she came. Sasuke smirked "You're very sensitive as well." She blushed and opened her mouth to say something then didn't. He kept rocking till she comes again then he comes inside her. Sasuke pulled out then cuddled her. She fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Ino yawns and look up at a very mad Asuma. "Are you both fucking kinding me! " he yelled. Sasuke was very still (and scared.) "She started it!" Ino slapped him. "Okay maybe I did.." Asuma rubbed his temples then walked away. About 5 minutes later he walked back in. "Okay, so let me get this straight. So Sasuke started it the first time. Now my little girl started it the second. Both of you..are really gonna give me a heart attack." Ino giggled "You really should have seen this coming Asuma. I mean...Really." Sasuke chuckled a bit. Asuma glared at the him. Sauske slide down under the covers and held on to Ino's legs.

After both got dressed, Asuma sat down with Sasuke and talked. He trust the Uchiha's with his little flower because he now knew how the raven haired boy felt. Asuma put a hand on Sasuke shoulder then looked at Ino, "So, What does everyone want for dinner? BBQ Grill, or Pizza." Ino's stomach growls "Oh My God! BBQ!" Sasuke looked over that blonde,who was way to excited for food.

All of them went to the Korean BBQ place, the best in town. As they sat down to eat Shikamaru walked in with his girlfriend and friends. Ino felt her stomach twist as she hide behind her menu. Sasuke gridded his teeth, glaring at the lazy boy. Asuma sighed "So, I am guessing here. He did something Ino, then you kicked his ass. Now Sasuke is all pissed off, and Ino is all like don't come over here." They both nodded then he sighed. "You crazy Teenybopper and your crazy drama."  
Ino giggled then watch as the pineapple haired girl glared at her. The blue-eyed beauty just rolled her eye then as the waiter come over and they ordered. As the night progressed when ever Ino would look up, she meet the eyes with the angry girlfriend. Asuma payed the bill then we got up to leave.

As they left Asuma started to say "Oh! Ino, I have to go out-of-town this coming up 5 day weekend. So i would feel better if you stay with Sasuke." Sasuke smiled "Sound like fun. Movies,Games and sleeping." Asuma glared at him that meant you better be just doing that. Ino smiles and giggled. But what they didn't know is that, the very much jealous ex was listening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning was raining and foggy day, the smell of this day made Ino smile I guess today can't be too bad. The ride to school was peaceful and beautiful for a Tuesday. As both Sensei and student enter the wet gloomy school, Ino sat outside under her umbrella watching the rain. Sasuke snuck up and sat next to her, "You look so beautiful in the rain, love." Ino jumped and blushed; wanting to slap him for doing that. "Sasuke! Don't sneak up on me like...and calling me love?" Sasuke gave her a sad look, "Well, She moved on...so I thought we could try. I am we do have sparks and we already...ya know." Both of them blushes and Ino smiled at him. They cuddled under her umbrella. As everyone started to arrive at school, Sakura on the arm of her new boyfriend. Sasuke made a sad face then Ino nuzzled on to his arm to confront him. Then the real threat walk into their sight, Shikamaru and his hoe, Temari. It gave Ino the death glare and was jealous. Jealous of what? She had taking life-long "friend" from her. Ino became filled with anger; she just wanted to get up and punch her. Sasuke poked her side to make her giggle, Ino gave him a glare. "Calm your ass Blondie. Don't start fights." Sasuke was just watching her back against anyone. Ino pouted a bit then sighed, knowing Sasuke was right. Next the bell rang to go to class, this made everyone sad. Class went on like normal the day went by quickly, but Ino did notice that She was glaring at here all class, till P.E. Once everyone was dressed Ino walked over to her. "Okay, So what the hell is your problem. All you do is glare at me, like I did something." Temari shut her locker then turn around, "Look. We both know that you dated Shika and I am dating him. But my "glaring" isn't as you think. And I'm sorry." Ino nodded then walked away, she thought then remembered had Asuma had brought her file home and if she got in a fight, which would be the end of her life, here. As P.E. went on then she started to remember that she still had not had her period. It been like a month late. During P.E. she started to freak, after the bell rang she ran to Asuma. "Asuma," she panted "I have a problem." He gave me a look then she saw Shika. "God, the one person I don't want to see right now. Asuma, I need your help." Shika rolled his eyes "Troublesome women, can't you see we are busy." Ino popped out her hip, "Can't you see I am more important then you." Asuma glared at her, "Ino! Calm down. We can talk at home. Go get in the car and I will be right out," he gave her the keys then she walked out to the car. She waited for about 10 minutes then Asuma got in the car "Okay, so what is your problem." Ino gave him a worried look, "I think I am Pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Asuma sat there for a few minutes, then said "Please tell you are joking." Ino shook her head no. "We will talk about this later, Shika gonna stay with at the house. Please I know you don't like each other, but please." Ino nodded then pouted in the front seat. Shika slide into the backseat then rubbed the back of his neck "Thanks Asuma, I own you a lot." Asuma started the car "Yea, it not a problem. Just one rule. Be Nice. Got it?" Shika nodded "Yes Asuma." The drive home was long, quiet and awkward. When Asuma pulled the car up to the house then turned off the car. Ino grab her stuff then rushed inside and to her room. Shika sighed then went into the guest room. She was completely pissed grabbing her phone she texted Sasuke.

Ino: OMG! I am so pissed Sasuke. D:

Sasuke: What's wrong love?

Ino: Asuma is letting Asshole stay here cause he having probs. D:

Sasuke: Aw. I Sorry love. : / want me to sneak in your window and cuddle?

Ino: Yes :D you be here in 10?

Sasuke: Give me like 15. Eating out with bro.

Ino: OKAY!

Ino smiled at her phone as there was knock at her door; she sighed "Who is it?" The one person she didn't want to answer did. "It Shika. Can I come in?" Ino made a face, "Fuck no. My room. My rules. Plus I don't like you." Shika was getting annoyed about how she was acting like a child, "Ino don't be a child." She rolled her eyes, "I just having a bad day and you are gonna make it worst. So NO." Shika sat down at her door "If you are gonna act like this I'm just gonna sit here." Ino rolled her eyes and opened her window and sat outside waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke climbed up and sat next to her, "Asshole here?" Ino nodded then cuddled up to him "Not the only problem. Sasuke my period a month late. I think I am pregnant." Sasuke frozen "You think what! I mean I totally okay, but we need to check so we know love." Ino was shaking "I am scared. I know we done with school soon, but…" Sasuke put his finger her lips then kissed her, "Don't worry okay? We can handle it." Ino smiled then snuggled in his arms. Asuma knocked on her door then walked into then came to the window. "Oh there you are. Did you tell him?" Ino nodded then cuddled closer. "How about we all sit down and have some dinner hm?" Asuma smiled. Ino and Sasuke climbed in the window and went down stairs. Dinner was just awkward Shika and Sasuke where glaring all dinner. Shika and Ino cleaned up while Asuma smoked and talked to Sasuke outside. "I hope you know what you need to do Sasuke." He nodded "I promise I will never leave her or the baby. There my family now." Asuma smiled then patted his back. "Good man, when your brother get home have him check here out got it?" Sasuke nodded "I planned on doing that Sensei. Also we can tell many people cause of what they would say" Asuma took a puff of his cigar "That was I was hoping you would say that, I think it best if she stayed with you for the next week."


End file.
